The Boy King's Crown
by blackdragonsghost
Summary: A ballad about a boy who was never given a choice, but chose the hard road nonetheless. A man who loved, and lost, and fought, and won: Sam Winchester, the Boy King, the man who defied the Devil. A song to commemorate the challenges he faced and overcame, through the eyes of one who was watching over him for all of it.


_Author's Note: So. This. It's modeled on the old style of Norse ballad: a slower, almost dirge-like tune, almost always written in honor of some great hero. I sang it for a friend, who pointed out that the tune sounded quite a bit like the song 'The Dragonborn Comes' from Skyrim: listening to that song, I have to agree, but it was definitely unintentional. Still, that's a fair example of what it's supposed to sound like, if you care to look it up. As to why this exists... um. Actually, I have no idea. It just kind of popped into my head, and after I wrote it down I figured it was worthy of posting. _

_Warnings: I'd warn for blasphemy, but I figure that's pretty much a given with this series, so none whatsoever. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Gabriel would be alive and kicking - and living in Sam's back pocket, but that's a story for another day. _

...

...

In the year 1983, a boy named Samuel Winchester was born. His older brother, Dean, was destined to become the Righteous Man and the Michael Sword; Sam was fated to be the Boy King. However, events did not transpire according to the plan. By now it is legend, how these two men defied what Destiny asked of them and carved a new path where none believed it possible. This account, however, is concerned with something quite different.

Sometime during Sam Winchester's childhood, a ballad was heard being sung by nonhuman beings all across the world, from the depths of Perdition to the very halls of Heaven itself. It was swiftly banned by the highest ranks of the Heavenly Host, who disapproved of its controversial subject matter and its seemingly treasonous defiance of prophecy, but no decrees issued seemed to have the slightest effect on its popularity. The tune was ancient, but the words were new - they spoke of Sam Winchester's destiny, and of the unfurling tapestry of tragedy and conflict that he and his brother's lives would become. Though no one knew for certain who had penned these new lyrics, whispers circulated about the familiarity of the wording, of the inflection and turn of phrase that reminded so many of the long-vanished Archangel Gabriel. Though the Apocalypse is now long past, and it is known throughout the world how this story came to its end, I preserve the ballad here for the sake of those who may one day wish to know how it all began.

_~Foreword penned by Castiel, Angel of the Lord_.

**The Boy King's Fate...**

___..._

_Sing, sing, of the end of it all,_

_Sing of the day when Judgment will come. _

_Sing of the angels, who'll rise and who'll fall, _

_And tell me the story of how it is done._

_~0~_

_Sing, sing, of the Lord's chosen men,_

_Sing of the Righteous Man and the Boy King._

_Sing of Perdition, and tell it again;_

_Of light and of dark, and the end of all things._

_~0~_

_Beware, beware, a demon lord comes,_

_**Ay a la hey, the graveyard bells ring. **_

_With eyes of cold yellow, like dark poisoned suns._

_**Ay a la hey, now has come the Boy King.**_

_~0~_

_His will, his will, as dark as the Pit,_

_**Ay a la hey, the End it is nigh.**_

_And the shape of his plans by Hellfire lit._

_**Ay a la hey, hear the Host's battle-cry.**_

_~0~_

**So sing of the last fight, and the end of the path:**

**Sing of life, sing of death, sing of Lucifer's wrath.**

**Sing of the last day, when the sunlight will drown**

**In the spired shadows of the Boy King's crown.**

_~0~_

_A child, a child, born to daughter of light,_

_**Ay a la hey, the graveyard bells ring. **_

_His fate it is sealed on a cold Samhain's night._

_**Ay a la hey, now has come the Boy King.**_

___~0~_

_A fire, a fire, from Hell's abyss sprung,_

_**Ay a la hey, the End it is nigh.**_

_The burden of fate falls on two far too young._

_**Ay a la hey, hear the Host's battle-cry.**_

___~0~_

_The blood, the blood, within his veins burns,_

_**Ay a la hey, the graveyard bells ring.**_

_And it festers and grows as the seasons they turn._

_**Ay a la hey, now has come the Boy King.**_

___~0~_

_The Fallen, the Fallen, the boy's footsteps tread,_

_**Ay a la hey, the End it is nigh.**_

_Though vengeance they fear, for the unquiet dead._

_**Ay a la hey, hear the Host's battle-cry.**_

_~0~_

**So sing of the last fight, and the end of the path:**

**Sing of life, sing of death, sing of Lucifer's wrath. **

**Sing of the last day, when the sunlight will drown**

**In the spired shadows of the Boy King's crown.**

___~0~_

_The hunt, the hunt, for a Heaven-blessed gun,_

_**Ay a la hey, the graveyard bells ring. **_

_A good man gives his life, and the cycle spins on._

_**Ay a la hey, now has come the Boy King. **_

___~0~_

_A knife, a knife, treacherous in the dark,_

_**Ay a la hey, the End it is nigh.**_

_A soul for a life, and the angels they hark. _

_**Ay a la hey, hear the Host's battle-cry. **_

___~0~_

_The blood, the blood, draws him onward,_

_**Ay a la hey, the graveyard bells ring. **_

_And the direst of warnings pass by him unheard._

_**Ay a la hey, now has come the Boy King. **_

___~0~_

_The path, the path, before him unrolls,_

_**Ay a la hey, the End it is nigh.**_

_But the farther he journeys, the higher the toll._

_**Ay a la hey, hear the Host's battle-cry. **_

___~0~_

**So sing of the last fight, and the end of the path:**

**Sing of life, sing of death, sing of Lucifer's wrath. **

**Sing of the last day, when the sunlight will drown**

**In the spired shadows of the Boy King's crown.**

___~0~_

_A price, a price, so dear he shall pay,_

_**Ay a la hey, the graveyard bells ring. **_

_At the final accounting on Judgement Day. _

_**Ay a la hey, now has come the Boy King. **_

___~0~_

_Unless, unless, with his final stand,_

_**Ay a la hey, the End it is nigh. **_

_The war is turned back by the Boy King's hand._

_**Ay a la hey, hear the Host's battle-cry. **_

___~0~_

_So sing, sing, of the end of it all,_

_Sing of the day when Judgment will come. _

_Sing of the angels, who'll rise and who'll fall,_

_And tell me the story of how it is done._

___~0~_

_Sing, sing, of the brothers who fight, _

_Sing of their struggles apart and as one. _

_Sing of their courage and sing of their love, _

_And tell me of how the greatest victory is won. _


End file.
